Kris (Canon, Deltarune)/ Lord JJJ
|-|Dark Word= |-|Normal Word= 'Summary' Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune, and the character which the player controls directly. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9C | 9A, Far higher with his soul Name: Kris Origin: Deltarune Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Information Analysis(Can discern the parameters of an enemy’s attack power and durability), Dimensional Storage, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation(Can tear out people’s souls, even their own), Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Shieldmanship, Magic , Healing (via items and Pirouette), Resurrection (via items and Pirouette), Statistics Amplification ' '(via Pirouette and Courage), Power Bestowal (via items and Pirouette), Fear Manipulation with Spookysword, Sleep Manipulation (via Pirouette), Positive Emotion Affinity ' '''and Light Manipulation with his soul, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, possible Creation, Soul Mutilation and Regeneration (Low-Godly) 'Attack Potency :' '''Street Level' (His attack equals his defense) | Small Building Level (Able to easily hit Rodin, whose body is made of diamonds, can fighting and defeating large-size enemies, fighting and injuring Susie, who hold again the final chaos.), Far high with his soul Speed: Unknown | Supersonic '(comparable to Susie, who can intercept sound waves) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '| At least 'Superhuman '(Tore prison shackles from a wall with relative ease. Superior to Ralsei, who closed an oversized door) '''Striking Strength : Street Level | Small Building Class Durability: Street Level '(Able to endure crushed in the wall strongly by Susie) | '''Small Building Level '(He has more durability than Ralsei, who can withstand a direct hit by a motorcycle, able to endure Jevil's Final Chaos with Susie and Ralsei.) '''Stamina: '''High '''Range: Extended melee range with Sword, much higher via Light Manipulation Standard Equipment: |-|Healing Items= *'Choco Diamond' *'Clubs Sandwich' *'Dark Candy' *'Darkburger' *'Favorite Sandwich' *'Giga Salad' *'Hearts Donut' *'Hot Chocolate' *'Lancer Cookie' *'Life Dew' *'Revive Mint' *'RouxlsRoux' *'Spin Cake' *'Top Cake' |-|Armor= *'Amber Card' *'Dice Brace' *'Iron Shackle' *'Jevils tail' *'White Ribbon' |-|Weapons= *'Spookysword' *'Wood Blade' Intelligence: High (Kris is a highly skilled combatant and capable problem solver.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spells/ACT ' As a human, Kris cannot cast spells. Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. ACTs usually cost 0 TP to perform, although there are a few specific instances where an ACT cannot be executed unless the party has a sufficient amount of TP. In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." The following are ACTs that cost TP and only Kris's turn: '''Courage ' Requires 25% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against King, replacing Kris's Talk ACT after attempting to talk to the King. Kris encourages the party, raising all of their DEFENSE stats for one turn. '''Pirouette Requires 20% TP. This ACT is only available during the fight against Jevil. Causes Kris to perform a pirouette gesture, tiring the boss and causes a specific effect depending on what turn it is. Key : Base Form | Dark World form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 9